The Most Powerful
by Aliylah
Summary: After Xena leaves Ares on the farm he sets out to make a new life for himself. but when Xena returns both their lives are changed forever. Doesn't end happily.


"She was young when he first found her, but full of fire even then. He watched her as she ran around her small home, raven hair streaming behind her. He watched her as her family tried their hardest to be there for her, but eventually faltered in the face of her might. How she outshone her brother, out fought even the best men in the village as a 13 year old girl. She was still gangly and tall, but the awkwardness of the age never caressed her creamy skin. Though how he wanted to. And then when she lead her rag tag band of solders against Corinth, he'd had to have her. When she had found her brother dead after the battle and her town and family had left her side, he'd seen his chance. He'd appeared to her that night, in all his dark glory, wanting her fiercely, needing her will, her power, her lust for battle, and maybe under all that, though he never would have admitted it, loving her, even then. She was all to eager to be at his side. She who was always passed over as to masculine to ever make a good marriage, felt blessed to be chosen from the masses. To be his chosen. They fought for years side by side. And eventually the balance shifted, or maybe just finally balanced out. She no longer served him, she was his equal in every way, from the battle, the deadly skill with lust ringing through her veins, to giving him her body after the battle was won. The frenzied mating of souls, and the slow passions once the fire had calmed and the dried blood had flaked away. He gave her everything she could ever have wanted. Took her from her small farm and made her a princess. His warrior princess. But she was mortal. Unlike him, she couldn't go on forever killing as they did without it beginning to wear on her conscious, and so she left him. He always blamed it on Hercules, but he knew the truth of it really. Had seen it in her eyes. After the battle was fought and their lovemaking had ended as she lay peacefully in his arms she would feel her conscious starting to push through the icy wall she had built around her heart when her brother died.

He wasn't really surprised when she left him. It had hurt like hell, but he had seen it coming all along. The other gods said he should kill her for disobeying him like that. They had told him that she was no longer chosen and didn't deserve to be left alive. He knew they had killed off wayward chosens before, hell he'd done it himself. She was special though. She was his chosen until she died. Or until he did, with her he never really knew. So he waited for her. His soul calling for her, though if you asked her she would deny he had one. Then she met a young girl, girl used lightly because Xena was only 20 at the time, and in body scarcely older then the girl herself, though infinitely so in mind. And the two forged a friendship that had held up for years. Then Xena got pregnant and her baby brought the end of the gods. If it had been only Xena and Gabrielle against Olympus they would have died Xena's child along with them. But they had a secret weapon even they didn't know about until the end. When Ares had saved Eve and Gabrielle. When he had given up his godhood to save Xena's life he had surprised them all. Even his own sister goddess of wisdom hadn't seen it coming. "What can I say I have a thing for her." And so it was. Ares the great god of war was left mortal and stranded on a farm in the middle of nowhere as his beloved, he finally admitted, rode off with her friend into the sunset, or maybe just the hot afternoon sun, but romance dictates here."

Ares finished the story and the children clapped wildy, their parents smiling at the romance of it. He stood and moved to one of the logs surrounding the story circle. "Ok it's someone else's turn to tell a story." A small girl ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "You tell them best though Ares." Ares smiled at the girl. "Myr I thought you were supposed to be in bed; it's late." He gave her a mock stern look and picked her up fully. "Someone else will have to be story teller while I put this munchkin to bed." The town smiled at the man as he took his sister to her room. They had been mystified when he had come to town poor, depressed, and alone. He had worked hard though and he was becoming more and more content by the day, they could see it. So they accepted him into their lives with only a slight ripple of disturbance, soon smoothed. When Myr's father had died at war, her mother had drivin herself mad with grief. Two months later her mother was dead also. Ares had taken her in like she had been his own flesh and blood. Many said he had saved her life. He had replied it was his debt to her, but people brushed the statement off as modesty when Ares hadn't been willing to give an explanation for it. The single women in the town all wanted to marry him, but he always said he only had eyes for one girl in this town and she was 4 years old. Such brotherly love was undisputably sweet. And she had become his sister. When her family died he had stopped being an adoring friend and truly become her family. Ares had said nothing of the irony. The town knew nothing of his past and Ares intended to keep it that way. They thought he was just a man whose mother had a sick sense of humor to name him Ares. They thought he was just a poor man from some Amphipolis who had fallen on hard times and tried to drink them away. If only they knew. He never drank now. Ever. They loved that about him, the men respected him for it and the women enjoyed never having to come across him drunk. He taught the young men of the town fighting to. The trainer he had replaced had been painfully inadequate and happy to step down. Ares never showed them the skill he really had. He showed them only the skill of a man who had a had the tutelage of a soldier father. And so he protected them from himself.

Ares and Myr reached home and Ares put Myr to bed. He kissed her forehead lightly and left the house. He needed some air he decided. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was about to go dreadfully wrong was just a reflex he had always had when things started to go right. He walked passed the fire circle and waved that the people their would have to continue their story telling without him. They all smiled and wished him well, but he was already into the darkness.

Ares wandered a while into the forest before he swung himself into a tree. He landed with enviable grace, " though I'm no god." He smirked to himself at that last thought. He had healed well. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared, and the bruises and scraped that had once littered his body were healed. He had to work to keep muscle tone now, but he almost enjoyed the exercise. And he had to admit, he didn't look too shabby. He had never kept himself well groomed as a mortal before, but he did now and he was well fed, and surprisingly he didn't have any wrinkles around his eyes. He wasn't the inhuman beauty he had once been, but he knew that he looked good because he could see it reflected in the eyes of the female villagers as he passed. The night cooled and he realized it was late. He returned to his home and tucked covers around Myr before falling wearily into bed. He hadn't been able to shake the uneasy feeling in his gut, but he was overtaken by sleep before he could think on it very hard.

By sun up the next morning Ares had been out chopping wood for a good hour already. It was a job he liked because it allowed him to work off physical tension, and the mindless pounding settled his nerves. Hoof beats sounded through the village and Ares's heart skipped a beat. He squashed the reaction telling himself it was just a traveling merchant and that Xena was never coming back. All of a sudden he heard a child scream. His whole body went numb. Myr. He sprinted blindly towards the source of the sound. When he finally found Myr he scooped her up and held her tightly in his arms. Then he raised his eyes and his heart stopped. Xena was right in front of him. Myr pointed at her excitedly.

"It's the woman, it's the woman from your story!" Myr turned to Xena.

"At the end of the story did you really ride off into the sunset? Did it hurt? How hot is the sun? Is it hotter in the afternoon than at sunset? Is that why you rode off then? Did you really meet the god of war? What is he like? Is he scary?" Ares clamped his hand over Myr's mouth and spun her to face him.

"You know if you ask that many questions she'll be here all night trying to answer them."

Xena just gawked at Ares. She had never seen him like this. Never even imagined him like this. She dismounted and asked Gabrielle to take Argo to the stables. She needed to talk to Ares. The little girl though seemed perfectly content to just watch her like she herself was the god. She felt a tug at her sleeve and looked down to find the girl with an almost shy look on her face.

"Hello I'm Myr."

"Xena."

"I know. I know the names of all the fairy tale princess." Xena raised an eyebrow at Ares who just watched Myr with apprehension engraved on his features.

"Who told you I was a fairy tale princess?" Myr giggled.

"Well you're a princess from a fairy tale so everyone knows silly." Xena smirked.

"How do you know I'm a princess at all?" Myr looked at Ares now and then back to Xena with a look of disdain.

"What kind of warrior princess isn't a princess?" she seemed scandalized by the prospect.

"I guess you got me there." Xena said barely holding back a grin. Then Ares cut in.

"Ok Myr. Time for you to go find whoever you ran away form. I need to talk to the princess and it really shouldn't be done in front of such small ears." Myr shot Ares a look that Xena had seen many a time on Ares's own face. At this her smile finally broke through. Ares was caught in the beauty of Xena's smile. Myr was struggling to get down though so he tore his gaze away. He set Myr on the ground and sent her on her way with a light pat on her back.

"Shoo munchkin." Myr laughed like an imp and pranced off. Xena looked at Ares now with a look of amazement.

"Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk without my entire town breathing down our necks." Xena nodded and followed Ares behind some houses to what she assumed was the edge of the village. There was no one around and for a moment she was worried it was another trap. One look at Ares's face though and she realized he had as much riding on this as she did. That she in fact was the one with the power to ruin his life this time.

"I'm gonna assume from the look on your face they don't know who you are." Ares nodded.

"Who I was, but no they don't and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them." Xena sighed.

"I should, they should know who they're dealing with. And the sooner they find out the easier it'll be for you to leave." Ares shot her a look of pure agony.

"They won't find out if no one tells them." he couldn't believe Xena would say something like that, but then again he was surprised more and more often now a days. She nodded.

"I won't tell." Xena wasn't prepared for the relief she saw wash over Ares. Her heart skipped a beat at the humanity in him, but she shook the feeling off. He was still Ares, even now.

"So I see you left the farm." She knew it sounded lame, but she couldn't stand the silence. He gazed at her sadly.

"You couldn't have expected me to wait for you forever."

"No I guess not, it's just strange seeing you here with these people. With the girl."

"I had to start somewhere. And the girl is an imp. She reminds me of you sometimes. She's my world."

"Ares, don't start with.."

"Believe me I'm not, if you asked me to run off with you right now I don't think I could."

That caught Xena off guard. She knew he had to make a life for himself, but she hadn't expected to feel like she was losing him to it. He had been a part of her life for so long now. Sure they had been enemies through some of it, but they had been lovers too and no matter what she always expected him to be with her no matter where she was. He was a god after all, and now she felt like she was losing one of the few constants in her life.

She had been hurt badly in a battle a few months after she and Gabby had left him on the farm. She half expected him to pop out of the shadows asking her to let him heal her. It had hit her hard that now that he was mortal she was no longer chosen. She had felt a little less like herself after that. Like she had lost one of the things about her that had made her special.

She knew he had to be worse off. Sometimes against her will she took comfort in the fact that he was going through this too. That even though he was miles away she wasn't alone in her pain. He was still there for her if she needed him. Now she wasn't so sure.

He was looking at her strangely and she realized he had asked her a question.

"How have you and Blondie been doing?" Xena wasn't sure if she should smack him of kiss him. No matter what happened she realized he was still Ares.

"_GABRIELLE_ and I have been good."

"Save any innocents recently?" He asked and Xena realized he was toying with her.

"Yes in fact. We did." It hit her that she was actually enjoying herself. Ares gave her a disgusted look, and she laughed.

"I hear that I'm not the only one busy saving lives though." She took some perverse sense of pride in the fact that he instantly knew what she was talking about. He growled.

"I didn't save anyone, I just thought it would be a good way to impress the ladies that's all." Xena grinned.

"Of course you did."

"Xena. Xena where are you?"

"I'm right here Gabby." Xena started walking towards her friend's voice."

"Xena." She turned back to Ares."

"I just wanted to say... well thanks. For not telling." Xena nodded.

"Yeah." And then she was gone."

Xena and Garielle entered the bar and sat down at one of the worn tables.

"It'll be nice to have some real food." Gabby said once they had ordered. Xena nodded.

"What's wrong Xena, you seem distracted; did Ares say something?" Xena looked at her friend.

"Nothing Gabby, I was just thinking about how much he's changed." Gabrielle snorted.

"He's still Ares." Xena laughed at that.

"No, He's definitely still Ares, he just seemed so open and human when we talked. He told me he wouldn't come with me even if I asked him to."

"He did?"

"Yeah, and I believe him. He's really done a good job here and he likes it. I never thought I'd say this, but he almost seems happy to have settled down."

"Well before you nominate him good guy of the year, I should probably tell you he's the martial arts teacher for the boys here."

"Now that sounds like the Ares I know and love." Gabby looked sharply at Xena and Xena flushed bright red.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't mean it like that." Gabrielle just nodded septically.

"Gabby drop it."

"Hey, chill, it's dropped." She smiled to herself though. She always had known that Xena had feelings for Ares. She had never thought they were love, but the way Xena had said love, the way she had reacted made her unsure of just how deep her friend's feelings went. She knew Ares loved Xena, but she also knew he could be very bad for her. Gabby shook her head trying to relive herself of the thoughts. It was Xena's business and she should support her friend in whatever she decided to do. She trusted Xena to know what was best when it came to Xena's love life.

A woman approached their table and though she was alone it seemed every woman in the place was watching her.

"Can I help you?" It came out curt and the woman jumped, but held her ground.

"I was just wondering if you could tell us anything about Ares. It seemed like you knew him pretty well."

"You don't feel like you know him?" The woman shrugged attempting to be casual.

"I know him well, I just don't know anything about him." Xena waited fro the woman to continue, but another woman sitting at a table near by answered first.

"He never talks about his life before he got here. All anyone knows is that he is from a big city, but fell on hard times. He won't even say which city. We were just wondering how someone like that becomes such a great swordsman and amasses so many stories and somuch knowledge of the world at such a young age." Xena barked a laugh at that.

"How old did he say he was?"

"He didn't, but he looks 30 or so." Xena nodded, well I guess that's about right. Gabrielle shot her a look.

"As for his family, it's really not my place to tell. His parents were interesting people, but I really can't say more than that." Someone somewhere snorted in agreement.

"His mother musta had some sense of humor naming him Ares." Xena laughed.

"At the time I'm not sure she realized how it would turn out for him." She looked to Gabby for confirmation on what she had said. The bard shrugged.

"Anyway, how does someone like that run into the Xena warrior princess?" This was a man's voice.

"Oh Ares and I go way back." Xena replied cryptically.

"Are we going to continue this little interrogation or can I come in and eat my lunch now?" Every head turned to the voice at the door.

"Ares, my friend come here, you're not interrupting anything." A man frm the corner stood and motioned for Ares to come over. Xena was bracing herself for the explosion of temper, but Ares surprised her by simply laughing and sitting in the proffered seat. Slowly Xena felt the focus of the room shift from her and to many tiny conversations all over. By the time their food arrived it was like they weren't even there.

"Mmmmm this is amazing!" sighed Gabby as she bit into her chicken. Xena smiled at her friend and decided that she had had enough hard conversations about the past today. She would worry more tomorrow. For now she would just be thankful for cooked food and a real bed.

The next morning found Ares teaching a group of young boys some basic sword fighting technique. Xena watched the lesson amused. Ares was a good teacher she had to admit. She couldn't recall ever being at the level these boys were at, but she figured she must have been at some point.

"You were about 3." Ares called from across the field. Xena laughed at his ability to read her so easily. Gabrielle was always going on about how hard it was to tell what Xena was thinking.

The more she watched the more Xena realized just how much Ares was holding back. She knew he was Ares, but she also knew he was human. When she had first started watching she had been sorry to notice how many mistakes Ares made. She chalked it up to him being newly human, but was almost sad at how far he had fallen.

As she watched though she began to see precise control behind every mistake. She saw how all the mistakes were ones that would prevent anyone frm getting hurt and that they weren't for lack of skill, just ones that would be expected from someone who had never been in a real hard battle. They were mistakes that belonged to someone who had practiced at home with his parents, but had to do any real fighting. She had to check herself to keep from laughing aloud with joy when she realized that he was messing up on purpose.

As the boys began to droop with fatigue Ares called to them to stop practicing.

"I'll see all of you out here tomorrow morning I hope. Now go do some work you're really gonna use." The boys laughed and began to disperse. All of a sudden Ares called for them to stop.

"Hey boys come back. Do you want to see a real sword fight?" The boys looked at him curiously as he motioned to Xena to come."

"Ohh no, there is no way you're getting me into that ring."

"Awww come one please ma'am. It'll be great."

"Yeah ma'am please!" Xena sighed and shot Ares a dirty look.

"Follow my lead and don't do anything awe inspireing Ok?" he said once she was close enough that no one else would hear.

"I don't want to show these boys how the two best fighters on the planet fight, just how a normal fight would look." Xena nodded.

"And if you're worried I'm pretty sure that this won't get even close to a level that would bring out some of you less pleasant emotions." Xena smirked. She could always just kick Ares's butt later for it if she had to.

"Who wants to call it?" Hands shot up.

"Alright Tereclese on your mark." The boy was obviously excited, but he held himself still with the weight of the responsibility.

"Go!" He shouted and swords clanged. Ares fought slowly. _So the boys can see the swords moving._ Xena thought to herself. The fight was slow and not at all strenuous, but Xena found herself enjoying it none the less. Even without the adrenaline and bloodlust, just watching the controlled motion of Ares's technique was always a pleasure. She found herself staring at him as the fight continued. And she realized that he was staring juat as openly as she was. A quick glance to the boys told her that they were either too young or too enthralled with the fighting to care about the personal dynamics of the fighters so she was free to stare all she wanted. Finally she watched as Ares seemed to tire. His swings were shakier and less forceful and he left himself open on more than one occasion. She got the message loud and clear. The next time he left himself open Xena swooped in and he found himself laying on the ground with her sword at his throat. The boys all cheered as she helped him up.

"Ok now you actually do have to go because I think I see some mothers coming this way and I don't think you all or I want to face a wrath that terrible." The boys let out another laugh at their teacher's joke before dashing off hurriedly incase he had meant it.

"I think you're losing your touch." Xena said once all the boys had left. Ares laughed.

"I could see your sword as it moved so I must not be the only one."

"Hah! I was just following your lead."

"And here I was thinking the Warrior princess followed no one. Imagine my surprise!" They laughed together.

"Your doing really well for them Ares." he smiled at the praise.

"Yeah well you know how it is. Have to make a living somehow."

"This is how?" Ares laughed.

"Gods no, I'm a blacksmith for Tartarus sake, but this is fun on the side."

"Make a living my foot."Xena slung an arm around his shoulders and after only a moment of stiffness he relaxed and laughed freely.

"Now if I could only get both arms around my neck I'd die a happy man." Xena paused ,but seeing only a friendly joke she also relaxed. Then, twisting her other arm so that it was in front of her body she threw it around his shoulders following the first. He let out a bark of laughter at that.

"Not quite what I'd meant, but I guess It'll have to do."The two wakled towars the village together smiling and Xena felt weight lift off her heart that she hadn't realized she had been carrying. _If only it could be like this all the time. _She thought. _I'd give my soul for it. Tarturas I'd marry for this feeling_. Then she froze realizing what had just flashed through her mind. _NO no I didn't mean that, this is Ares for Tartarus sake. I can't love Ares. NO not love of course I don't love Ares thats not even an issue. I just meant that I liked him this nice. _But a dangerous voice in the back of her mind spoke up. _**I did think love though, and I said love earlier. I couldn't love him as the god of war because he was evil, but I did anyway. War can't even love and I know he loved me. Now he's just mortal. We could be together. **NO! This is Ares. I can't love Ares. I didn't mean love either time, it was just a slip. Not to mention Ares and I couldn't be together. He said himself that he wouldn't leave if I asked him. **He said probably. And you know he would. He loves me. Always has always will. That's' why I got so testy with the girl in the bar. Thats why I keep getting those elated feelings every time I'm around him. **This is Ares we're talking about. It doesn't matter what he says it could just be an act. After all he's done to me how could I love him? He's a monster. **No he's just a man now.** Anyway I wasn't testy I was just hungry. And he did ask me to come fight with him. **As an exercise in front of a bunch of kids. Plus you know that the fighting you all did wasn't enough for anything to happen.**_

Xena pushed the feelings down. _Whatever it is I need to talk to Gabby she'll know what to do. _

"Ares, I have to go talk to Gabby." She said. He looked at her strangely.

"Did I say something, I mean I was kidding whatever it was."

"NO it's nothing like that I just need to talk to her about plans is all. Don't worry." Ares smiled at her.

"Ok then. Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I guess you will."

"I should go check on Myr anyways. Bye."

"Right, bye." for some reason Xena was really glad she had heard people in the market talking about how Ares had come to be in Myr's life. She wasn't sure she could have handled it if Myr had been Ares's daughter by some woman. She didn't want to think about why that mattered though. She wasn't in love with him after all. She really needed to talk to Gabby.

"Oh Xena I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he really has changed. It seems sincere and he was like this on the farm when we left. If you love him be with him. Everything else can work around you two." Xena sighed.

"I just don't know Gabby. Part of me is still waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"And the other part?"

"Wants to throw him to the ground and..." Xena laughed as Gabrielle turned bright red. "How about we say the other part wants him in my life." Gabby nodded.

"I think that's a good way of putting it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need talk to him. I haven't gotten past that."

"So go talk to him. It's not like he's getting any younger."

"I know." Xena said mournfully. "I always thought we'd have more time."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Gabby laughed.

"Yes well you know what they say about a god's stamina."

"No I don't and I don't really think I want to." Gabrielle moaned. Xena smirked.

"Well... they say that..."

"No! Go talk already before you have a chance to finish that sentence. I don't know about you, but_ I _definitely don't want to think about Ares like that!" Xena laughed.

"Ok Gabby I'm going." Gabby let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not sure I can handle this all the time." she thought aloud. "Whatever she does I hope she does it fast. Not just for my sake. I hate to admit it, but she could seriously mess with what Ares has going here. Oh lord I must be sick if worried about Xena hurting Ares's feelings!" Gabrielle collapsed on the bed and whimpered.

"Ares." Xena called as she ran up behind the ex-god.

"Xena, hi."

"We need to talk."

"I thought we already had this discussion."

"No, not about that, about something else."

"Ok, should I be worried?"

"I hope not." Ares nodded and they walked in strained silence to a place far enough away from the village they were satisfied they wouldn't be head.

"Ares how do you feel about me?" Ares stopped suddenly tense. Xena could see familiar shutter on his eyes.

"How do I feel about you."

"Yeah. I.."

"Xena please don't. Not here, not now."

"Ares there are two armies not far from here threatening war. It will probably work itself out, but Gabrielle and I were thinking of going to make sure."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You...Oh gods I don't know I just...

"Xena I'm not going to follow you like some love sick puppy just for you to tell me you are leaving or some stupid reason why we can't be together." Ares could feel his temper rising as he remembered how he had felt when she had left him on the damn farm after he saved her life.

Xena was taken aback. She couldn't believe he was angry at her! She had been trying to do the right thing and after all those years of him manipulating her and trying to trick her back to the dark side he was angry at her!

"It's all my fault then! I'm the selfish one who left you on a farm. Gods forbid! Aren't you forgetting all the things you did to me?"

"When I was a god dammit! I'm mortal now and I can't make up for the things I did to you, but I'm sorry and I don't know how many times you expect me to say that, but I will not throw myself at your feet anymore. I have a life that I love here and I won't just give it up and walk off with you and Blondie because the mood strikes you!"

"The mood strikes me? I'm trying to tell you a love you and you tell me that I'm selfish and in the mood?" They both froze.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said..."

"Xena, gods Xena don't do this to me now." His eyes were open now and pleading. Xena's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her body.

"I said I love you." She said. Her body deflated and she would have collapsed had his arms not been there to catch her.

"I love you." she said it quietly this time, but with conviction.

"I love you."

And then his mouth was on hers tongues tangling. Xena moaned and ground herself against him loving the feel of his hard muscle pressed against her body. Xena's last thought before she gave in to need was. _This means he loves me right? Oh gods please let it mean that. _Ares was lost to the sheer pleasure of this woman. He could feel her breasts against his chest and he could smell how turned on she was.

They fell to the ground. Xena was suddenly glad she had opted not to wear her sword today because she could feel his hard length between her thighs and she was sure she hadn't felt this good in years. She had wanted this for so long. Ares kissed his way down her neck to her breast bone as he slid her straps down her arm. He unbuckled the back of her armor and slid off her breast plate. Xena pushed him back and rolled them over so that she was on top pulling off his vest she kissed his chest. He groaned as she licked his flat nipple and grasped her hips. The movement slid the rest of her armor off and so that she was wearing only her tunic. She pulled it off and he moaned as her breasts bounced free. Grasping her shoulders he flipped them back over and began to worship her breasts. Xena lost her ability to form coherent thought ad he suckled her right nipple, his other hand making lazy circled around her left areola. Her hands were gripping his head tightly and her fingers were twined in his hair. Then he left that breast with an audible pop and began to pay attention to the other. The left hand now was making those damn circles.

"Please." She gasped thought she wasn't sure if it was please stop or please keep going. He of course would make it worse.

"Please what princess?" He asked the vibrations causing her nipple to harden even more.

"Please, lower" She finally managed and he was happy to oblige. A moment of clarity and he realized her was about to have sex with Xena and he took a moment to commit to memory the beautiful sight of her completely nude and writhing under him, with her hair spread out like a dark halo around her head. He realized she was getting impatient and continued his journey lower. He kissed each rib and let his tongue play in the dip of her belly button.

She was so sensitized now that just a lick to the inside of her thigh had her shaking. He nibbled upward as she tried to lower herself to him, but he kept a strong hold on her thighs. When he reached her curls he took a deep breath. She smelled like honey and he knew she would taste sweeter than ambrosia. Then she bucked into him and any thoughts of prolonging this experience fled his mind. He drank her in like a man dying of lack of her. His tongue was everywhere licking from her anus to her clit. He could feel her pulsing around him and every time he got near her clit she would buck and moan. He latched his mouth to the bundle of nerves and began to suck on it teasing it lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Xena had never come this hard in her life. She screamed his name as wave after wave of ecstacy hit her. When they stopped her body lay boneless on the hard ground. Then as Ares moved back up her body she heard a voice from the trees.

"Ares it's time for my bed time story." Ares apparently heard it too because he was up and fully dressed before she could blink. His erection was straining against his pants, but he didn't seem to notice it. Xena dressed quickly.

"Up the tree. Hurry." Ares whispered. "In a few minutes go back to your room. I have to deal with her." Xena nodded embarrassed and confused. She knew he was just protecting Myr, but she hated the feeling of being brushed off like this. Then she heard Ares call to the child from the trees behind her.

Xena disappeared into the shadows.

Ares jumped into the lake thankful for the cold water as the evidence of his body's reaction to Xena went away. He heard Myr enter the woods and called out to her.

"Myr I'm here. I'm in the lake." The girl came towards Ares with an odd expression.

"Why are you in the lake?"

"I was taking a bath." Myr nodded and covered her eyes as Ares dressed.

"You sure aren't pruny for someone who was taking a bath."

"It was a quick bath."

"Well…what were you doing out here before you were taking a bath?" Ares grinned.

"I was experiencing the beauty around me." Myr snorted.

"Oh don't you believe me?" The girl giggled at Ares's mock outrage.

"I think you're a munchkin." She said finally. Ares laughed.

"Well I think you're an imp so I guess we're even." He tousled Myr's dark curls and they drifted into silence. Holding Myr he was reminded of just how much she reminded him of Xena. She was like Xena in ways Eve never was.

Myr was asleep when he reached their home. Her big blue eyes fluttered open as he laid her down/.

"Sleep munchkin, sleep." The girl drifted off again and Ares laid down on the bed beside her. He was confused and worried about what had happened with Xena, but he was too tired to put much thought into it. His last thought as he fell asleep was that Xena would make an amazing mother.

Ares awoke the next morning to Myr's excited face.

"It's here! It's here! The man with my sword is here!" Ares sat up sleepily.

"Can I put on some new clothes to go get it or should I go as I am now?" Myr gasped. "Get dressed, but make it snappy!" She said as she ran out the door. Ares smirked and followed her as he dressed. Myr led him into the center of town. There was the merchant leaning against the statue of Aphrodite that adorned the town's square. The statue was why he had chosen this town in the first place.

"10 dinars for the sword." Ares handed the man the money and began to inspect what here he had bought. The sword was small and thin with a glinting silver blade and a black handle with silver inlay and a leather grip. It was perfect for Myr. He handed it to her and she put it immediately in it's sheathe.

"Can we go practice with it now? Please can we? Can we?"

"I can't right now I'm busy. " Ares sighed thinking of Xena. The girl's face fell. Damn Ares thought. Xena has been here for two days and Myr is already suffering.

"How about I promise we go right after lunch? Is that ok?" Myr nodded gravely.

"It's a deal."

"Ok now shoo." He patted her back to send her on her way. The girl scampered off happily to go tell the town about her new acquisition.

When Ares got to the inn there was no one in Xena's room. Her stuff was gone and the bed was made. Ares ran to the stables, but Argo wasn't there either. He collapsed on a bail of hay and put his head in his hands. His eyes burned, but he refused to cry over her leaving.

"I knew she would leave." He thought aloud, but a voice in the back of his head rebutted the conviction. You'd hoped after last night she would stay. You'd hoped that last night meant something. Ares sighed. He knew he shouldn't have expected her to stay. Xena could never be happy in a small town like this. She needed excitement. I'll be fine, he told himself,just as soon as I can breathe again. Ares stood and went to talk to the inn keeper.

"Cali, when did the travelers leave?" The old woman was washing a table in the bar below the inn, but she stopped to talk to him.

"I'm not really sure I remember. I think it was late last night. The black haired one seemed like she was in a hurry. The blonde seemed confused, I think she wanted to stay on a little longer. And she was cute Ares. Good pick" Ares got a flash of amusement at the thought that people pictured him with Gabrielle. Then he remembered that it was probably because Xena had been in such a hurry to get away form him.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Is something wrong?"

"No Cali, I'd just hoped I would have more time with them."

"I understand son, it can be tough parting with old friends."

"You have no idea." He said under his breath.

"What now?"

"Nothing Cali. Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime young man, anytime." Under normal circumstances Ares would have been amused that she called him young man. Right now he just felt like he was dieing. As he was leaving the inn Myr ran smack into him.

"Lunch time!" she proclaimed. Ares laughed lightly at her and scooped her up.

"Lunch it is then." They ate some bread and cheese he had at home before starting off towards the practice field. Ares had a sneaking suspicion that Myr hadn't put her sword down all day. Watching Myr bounce happily around with her sword, Ares felt happy for the first time all day. Her control and skill with a sword at such a young age sent a surge of pride through him. And by the time the pair had finished their warm up exercise and picked up their swords to begin, Ares had realized that while he would always love Xena, his heart no longer belonged to her. It belonged to Myr. By the time Myr had finished the first pattern Ares knew that he didn't want Xena to return.

"Xena why did we leave so quickly?" Gabrielle was sitting by the fire watching Xena sharpen her sword angrily.

"Give it up Gabby." Gabrielle sighed.

"Did something happen between you and Ares?"

"Nothing happened Gabrielle. Ok? So just drop it" The last words rang out through the forest.

"Fine Xena, but if you run now, you'll be running forever. " Xena flinched, both from the venom in the words and from the memories they brought. The first time Xena had seen Ares after becoming good she had said that very thing to Gabrielle from her tiny jail cell.

Finally Xena stopped sharpening her sword and stalked to her bedroll.

"Xena you need to come to terms with what you're feeling."

"Gabrielle go to bed. I don't need anything but sleep right now."

"Xena you-"

"Good night Gabrielle."

3 months later.

"Ares are you gonna marry Dilila?" Ares almost choked on his food.

"Myr I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I don't think we should rin a picnic with conversations that boring."

"I think it's romantic."

"Romantic?" Ares asked skeptically.

"Yes. The dashing prince and the beautiful young princess marry and live happily ever after."

"I see Cali has been poisoning you with those fairy tales again."

"Fairy tales are good things for young girls to hear."

"Only if the young girl is planning on getting married sometime soon. Maybe I should call up Tereclese's mother and see if I can arrange something." Myr screeched and ran to hide behind Dalia.

"Or maybe not. So now what do we think about fairy tales?"

"Noooooo fairy tales." Ares laughed.

"That's my girl." Delila smiled at their antics, but couldn't help thinking about how nice it would be if she were to marry Ares.

"Ares."

"What can I do for you Delila?"

"If young girls don't listen to fairy tales what kind of story should they listen to?"

"Young girls should listen to the stories that talk about women saving the day. I want Myr to grow up saving herself."

"I agree." Added Myr. "It must be awful boring sitting and waiting for a prince to find you."

"You got that right." Ares butted in. "Never wait to be saved. If you're lucky you'll save the prince. Then not only will he fall in love with you he'll probably even help out around the house." Delila chuckled and Myr nodded her head in approval.

"Ares you're my prince." Myr stated solemnly."

" You saved me munchkin, what could I do, but be your prince?"

"House work." Ares rolled his eyes.

"Myr I already _do_ all the house work."

"Oh right. Never mind then." Ares laughed aloud.

"Boy do I love you munchkin." Myr just basked in the attention. Then she turned to Delila.

"Will you braid my hair like Mania's mother braids her hair?" Delila looked trapped.

"Only if she wants to Myr." Ares replied giving Delila the go ahead.

"I'd love to Myr."

"Oh good!"

"Myr! Thank the poor woman."

"Oh right, thank you." Myr looked worried that Delila wouldn't braid her hair because she forgot to apologize.

"When do you want me to braid it?" Delila asked receiving a winning smile.

"How about before dinner tonight? Ok Ares?"

"It's fine with me." Myr nodded as if to say, then it's settled. The three began to pack up their things and head back to the village. On the way back Ares slipped his hand into Delila's. The woman was shocked for a moment before elation took her. _Mother_ she thought _you might just get that wedding after all._

Gabrielle walked slowly behind Xena. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. The past few months, Xena had been different, snappy and distant. Gabrielle was pretty sure that it had something to do with their encounter with Ares, but she couldn't even get close to the subject with Xena.

"We'll stop here." Xena said and dismounted. Gabrielle nodded and began to unpack her bedroll. She loved Xena, but she wasn't sure how much of this she could take. They still helped people, Xena hadn't lost her will to do good, but it the more time passed the less Xena seemed to care for the actual people they were helping. Oh she would still drop everything to save a village and would still beat herself up just as much when something didn't go right or someone got hurt, but she never stuck around for the thanks. She no longer connected to the people she was helping, they were just another face in the crowd. Gabrielle watched as Xena ate her dinner. The motion was methodic, just filling herself with nourishment, no enjoyment or appreciation for the taste.

"Xena please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What about a game?"

"Not right now. I'm not in the mood." And she winced. They had the same conversation every night, and Gabby could have done the whole thing in her head, but it was the only real time she would get an answer from Xena so she clung to it dearly.

Gabrielle watched as Xena scraped her dishes clean and headed to bed.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Gabrielle I need sleep." Gabrielle sighed. Xena did need sleep, but they both knew she wouldn't get any. She would spend the night tossing and turning receiving only a few hours of sleep. The hours she got were filled with horror and sadness. Some nights Xena would wake Gabrielle screaming in her sleep. Gabby would sit by her and try to soothe her, but it never helped. Xena's terrors were of her hurting and killing people, but they weren't about the evil Xena of the past. They were about the new Xena, the "good" Xena, though Xena was beginning to think there wasn't much of a difference. She knew she was hurting Gabrielle and she felt awful about it, but she couldn't seem to pull herself out of it. Every time she was around Gabby she would think about the conversation they had in the inn before leaving Ares's town.

_"Gabby, do you think it's possible for someone to change, I mean really change?" _

_"You did." _

_"That's not what I mean. I'm a completely different person than I was. I mean could someone change without stopping being themself?" _

_"You mean like Ares did?" Xena froze._

_"That's what this is about isn't it? You want to know if I approve of you and Ares." Gabrielle laughed. _

_"Xena, he's a different person from when he was a god. He's mortal, good." Xena sighed. _

_"I just don't know. He might just be trying to get me back?" _

_"Would that be so bad? I mean, you don't love him, so if he wants to be around you two could be really great together. Even if he's not really in love with you he does care. So what if you two don't work out? You won't end up leading his armies, because he doesn't have any." _

_"Do you think he loves me?"_

_"I don't know Xena, he cares for you. Love? Maybe, but does it really matter?" _

_"I guess not." _

_"Well think on it." Xena sighed and rolled over._

_"Ok." Her head hurt. She had gotten her answer whether she liked it or not. If Gabby didn't think Ares loved her then there was no way he really could. Gabrielle hadn't meant to say what she had, Xena was sure of that, it wasn't like she showed any real emotion for Ares. She wouldn't think about the one time she had. _Oh Gabby if only you knew._ She thought. It doesn't matter though, she decided. We'll leave at dawn. If he doesn't love me there is no reason for me to stay in this town any longer. I'm not sure I could stand it being around him now. _

Xena shook the memory away. She lived some variation of it every night in her dreams she didn't need it in her waking hours too. Taking a deep breath, Xena mended the wall she had put around her emotions. All thoughts of Gabby and Ares left her mind as shebegan to simply blend with the forest around her These moments when she was alone, separate even from her own thoughts, were her only peace now. Peace she desperately needed if she wanted to hold on to herself, even a bit. She felt everyday she was slipping closer to madness. She hadn't felt this upset since Ceaser had betrayed her. The problem was that this time she had been the betrayer. When she had first turned good she had thought she would never be able to hate herself more. She knew now that she had been horribly wrong.

_"Xena, I have a theory."_

_"You always seem to." Gabrielle shot her a look._

_"So anyways my theory is that the most powerful god on Olympus is Aphrodite." Xena shook her head at her friend's wild notions. _

_"If you had ever met any of the other gods you wouldn't think so." _

_"I've met Ares."_

_"Yes, but only around me. He's different around me."_

_"Exactly my point."_

_"I don't get it." _

_"Well Ares acts differently around you because he loves you right?"_

_"Or so he says."_

_"Ok he thinks he loves you, but it doesn't matter because Aphrodite can change the behavior of even gods. I mean The Trojan war was more Aphrodite's doing than it was Ares's." _

_"Well if that's your theory then I respect it. I think you're a whack job for it, but I respect it." Gabrielle hit Xena lightly on the chest. _

_"At least be serious."_

_"I am serious." She dead panned. Gabby stomped a few steps forward with a huff. Xena laughed. _

The memory hit her hard. She had forgotten how fun and odd Gabby's theories had always been. _I really need to be around her._ Xena's head shot up. Where did that come from? She wondered, but strangely she felt like she agreed. _I'll just have to try harder. _And with that in mind she decided to talk to Gabby that night.

"Xena please talk to me." Gabby said her voice resigned. Xena kicked herself for being the cause of that emotion. I'm gonna make it up to her she repeated in her head.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Gabrielle stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"What do you want to talk about. I mean I guess if you don't really want to talk..."

"No! I do I was just surprised is all." Xena nodded.

"I've been kind of out of it I know. I'm sorry I just had to work through some stuff." Gabby felt hope rekindle in her stomach.

"What stuff?" She regretted it the moment it left her lips. Xena's nails dug into her hand as she struggled to remain calm."

"Could we maybe talk about-"

"Something else yeah, I don't really even know why I brought that up. It was stupid and I don't really want to talk about it anyway. I mean."

"Gabrielle, it's ok." Gabby felt her whole body relax.

"Sooo did you see that poster advertising the chariot race? Sparta against Troy. I mean it's not like we don't already know who's going to win it."

"I know, Troy will kick Sparta's butt to tarturas and back."

"Troy?!?! Sparta is going to win for sure. They have Promithiclese."

"Do I sense a crush?"

"No! He's just a great... ummm...charioteer." Xena laughed.

"Yes well he's still no match for Argolis."

"Ha ha ha. Argolis couldn't catch a rat with a gladiator's net. Much less Promithiclese's chariot." Xena rolled her eyes.

"How little you know grasshopper." The two laughed. Both of them thinking the same thing. _I haven't felt this good in a long time._

Ares watched Myr walk down the aisle throwing flowers as she went. Her throws were a bit wild and way to hard. The petals scattered all over the guests, but barely any of them actually landed _on_ the aisle. As she passed him she gave him a huge grin.

"I'm really glad you and Delilah are getting married," She whispered. He nodded at her and smiled. The wedding was a bit rushed, but he was happy. Besides, he had known Delilah for years now and had been with her for 9 months. It amazed him that they hadn't slept together. She was a virgin. The thought brought a warmth into him, but it wasn't accompanied by lust of any sort. It almost surprised him. When she had told him he had braced himself for an evil surge at the thought of one last deflowerment. The feeling never came. Instead he had a deep sense of caring for Delilah. Delilah knew that he wasn't in love with her. He loved her, but she and the town both knew that he was in love with the blonde lady that had come through a year back.

It had been a year since Xena left. The thought came unbidden into his mind. He felt almost blasphemous for thinking it on his wedding day, but the thought and feeling were both pushed from his mind as Delilah made her entrance. Her dress wasn't much, but it fit her perfectly and it brought a surge of happiness to see her in it.

_I really do love her._ He thought to himself. _I may not be in love with her, but I do love her. That's more than most people get. _Ares smiled as Delilah passed. Her face was a mixture of worry and anxiety and excitement and joy. He almost laughed with relief. He felt the exact same way. He winked and she seemed to relax just from the gesture.

They got through their vows without mishap and they were half way out the door before Ares even realized it. Ares spent the next few hours surrounded by family and friends. Delilah was holding Myr and Ares thought, not for the first time, how grateful he was that they got along so famously. The day ended and they retreated to Ares's house. Myr had elected to stay over at one of her friend's houses. Delilah followed Ares to the bedroom nervously. She knew it would hurt. That wasn't what worried her, she just was scared that she wouldn't compare to all the other women she knew Ares must of had in his past.

Her thoughts fled her mind though as Ares laid her on the bed. He smiled reassuringly and began to undress her with an adoration she had not thought possible from any man. She knew that moment that whatever he felt for her, it was enough. More than enough.

The night was sweet and slow. There wasn't the passion that had almost always accompanied love making in Ares's past, but wasn't sorry. As he lay next to Delilah through the night Ares felt truly contentHe didn't think of Xena at all that night.

It had been almost a year since they left Ares's village, and Xena was pretty much back to normal. In fact aside from little bouts of melancholy Gabrielle would say she was good as new. They hadn't spoken about what had happened with Ares, but that was OK. Gabby knew that Xena worked out her problems by herself. That was just her way of dealing. One night thought Xena surprised her.

"Gabby, do you think I did the right thing leaving Ares?"

"Oh Xena I don't know. I think you did the best you could. I don't know what happened with you two, but you seemed pretty upset. If you needed time, you needed time. There is nothing wrong with that." Xena nodded.

"I told him I loved him." Gabby gasped. "I did too. I think I still do."

"You love him."

"Yeah. I do. I think he loves me back too. I just got so scared of getting hurt, that I left. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love Ares. Not even Mendices." Gabrielle just stared. The weight of Xena's proclamation sinking in.

"Are you still scared?"

"No, I don't think anything could hurt worse than I felt when we left. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Xena. Go get him back." Xena had toyed with the idea in her mind for months. It always sounded crazy. When Gabrielle said it though it sounded like truth. Like a plain fact. She needed to get him back.

"Gabrielle."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we have time for a quick trip to Cantra?"

"Xena that's where Ares lives." She stopped not quite sure if she should feel dread or elation. She decided on elation.

"Yeah I think we have time."

In the two months it took Xena and Gabrielle to reach Cantra Ares's life had settled into a good rhythm. He was beginning to make good money as a leather worker and Delilah was pregnant. Myr was already getting ready for a sister. Delilah wanted a boy, though maybe only because of some odd idea that everyone seemed to have that the first born should be a boy. Ares himself didn't care at all what his child's sex would be. Just the thought of a son or daughter was enough to put a grin on his face. He was starting a family. His family. No more being the odd brother out with Zeus for a father. No longer the odd man with no past and only an adopted sister to love. He was going to be a father.

Ares was just finishing a vest when Cali, the old inn keeper, rushed in.

"Ares, I need to know. How devoted are you to Delilah?" Ares was taken aback.

"I'd die for her." he said, not quite surprised at his statement. He meant it.

"Ares, the women warriors are back. They are in the town square." Ares's spine was all of a sudden ramrod straight. He felt sick. Of all the horrible things he had been expecting, this was the last. Possibly the worst.

"Cali would you get Delilah for me? Have her meet me in the square." Cali nodded sadly.

Ares walked slowly out to the center of town. There was a crowd of people who were jeering at Gabrielle. He cut through the crowd oblivious to the angry remarks thrown his way. As he approached Argo Xena began to speak. He waved away her words. She looked hurt. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her and make all her pain go away. Instead he stood stock still waiting for Delilah. When Cali brought her she was in tears. Her hands were clasped over her belly. The bulge wasn't noticeable beneath her clothes yet.

"Xena."

"Ares, I-" He cut her off.

"Xena I'd like to introduce you and Gabrielle to my wife." Time froze. Ares felt like he was under water watching some slow version of reality. Delilah looked up at him through her tears. He relief was visible. Xena looked like she had been run over by a herd of cattle. Her face fell and he could see hurt and disappointment and anger flash over her face. He put his hand in Delilah's, still held over her stomach. It took Xena a moment, but she recognized the gesture. She looked sick. Then her face iced over. She pulled Gabrielle onto Argo and kicked them into a canter. They were out of sight in moments.

Ares let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Delilah clung to him for dear life and the entire town felt ashamed for doubting him. Then he kissed Delilah sweetly and pulled her away from the crowd.

"You're my wife, and I love you. Nothing in my past matters. All that matters is now, our love and our family." She was shaking with relief, he could feel it.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know." And Ares let go. Not of Xena, because he would always love hr more than life itself. He would always be in love with her, and only her. But he let go of the fear that he would be weak and leave Delilah. He let go of the fear that he wouldn't be strong enough to hold himself together. And he let himself finally feel that he was good enough to deserve this happiness.

Xena cried for days on end. Gabby had at first worried that she would clam up again, but she hadn't. Instead she cried. She cried for her lost love and for her stupid decisions, and how much she had hurt Ares and for how much she was hurt. She didn't think that she would ever be able to stop. But she did. Days later she could breathe again. Gabby almost fainted with relief when Xena started to eat and sleep again. Xena's pain was evident in her eyes, but it was so different from the pain she had felt when she left. That pain had made her less Xena and more, just a shell of herself. This pain made her more human than Gabrielle thought she had ever been. This pain changed her forever.

This was the pain of a woman who had lost the only constant she had ever had in her life. And no matter what happened, even if Xena found happiness, even if she loved again, she would never be whole. Gabrielle kissed Xena's forehead and looked into her eyes.

"You will get through this. I promise." But even as she said it she knew it was a lie. And Xena knew with all her being that what Gabrielle had said about Aphrodite was true: love was really the most powerful.


End file.
